Half Of My Heart
by Hyperactive Lioness
Summary: He fell to his knees, believing that his beloved Keyoshi warrior was lost to him forever. Sokka buried his head in his hands. "Suki... I'm sorry." Songfic for John Mayer's "Half Of My Heart". Sukka, for theaterchick21.


**Hi all; this is just a cute Sokka\Suki oneshot I thought of the other day... It's set after the Ember Island Players. The lyrics are the bolded italics in the middle of the page. Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar, that's Mike and Bryan's property, and the song "Half Of My Heart" belongs to the amazing John Mayer. **

**DEDICATION: This is to my amazing biff, theaterchick21. You're amazing, Mai-Mai-Sokka! Love, Suki-Zuko-Toph. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Half Of My Heart**

"Hey," Suki said, lowering herself to the ground beside the Water Tribe boy. "You know that you missed dinner." She held out a plate piled high with rice, vegetables, and some kind of steaming meat. "I convinced Katara to save some for you."

"Thanks, Suki, but I'm not hungry." Sokka drew his legs closer to him, and stared moodily at the placid ocean.

"I never thought I'd hear _those _words," the Keyoshi warrior joked, and forcibly shoved the plate of food into her boyfriend's hands. "Eat. I'm not _kidding_, Sokka." He hesitated. "You think I'm kidding? I'll get Toph to hold you down while I force-feed you _myself_."

He grudgingly took a bite of the food, and then began eating frantically, as though he thought the food would dissapear. Suki smiled and leaned back onto the sand.

"Now tell me why you've been acting so strangely."

**_I was born in the arms of imaginary friends_**

**_Free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been_**

"Huh?" Sokka paused, his mouth full. "I'nna aktig aangly!" He swallowed. "I have not been acting strangely!"

"That's a lie," Suki said, not angrily, just resigned. "Ever since we saw that play, you've been distant and unnatatched, almost in another world. Even Zuko noticed that you haven't been your usual self. Now tell me what's wrong!"

"You want the truth?" Suki nodded forcibly. "Well, the truth, Suki, is that I've been acting strangely because of _you_."

**_Then you came on crashing in_**

**_Like the realest thing_**

Suki's face fell and her eyes darkened, getting colder. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Sokka's eyes widened in horror. "No, no! It's just... Ever since we watched that play, ever since then, I've been thinking about..." His voice drifted off, and his gaze was drawn to the full moon.

"_Her_," Suki finished, her voice colored with sadness. "Yue. The moon spirit."

**_Tried my best to understand_**

**_All that your love can bring_**

"You're mad," Sokka commented. Suki shook her head.

"You're perfectly entitled to think about whoever you want to, Sokka," she almost spat. "Even if it _is _about a former girlfriend." She stood up too fast, and the world around her spun. Suki stumbled, her vision blurred from her unshed tears, which she swiped furiously at. Suki hated to cry.

"Suki, I--" Sokka began.

"No!" she practically yelled as she spun to face him. "No more of this, Sokka. I've seen you these past few days, gazing longingly at the moon, at _her_, when you think I'm not looking!"

_**Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation**_

_**Half of my heart takes time**_

"I've been--"

"I know you loved her," Suki whispered, agony apparent in her hazel eyes, "I just thought that you loved me, as well. I guess I was wrong." Sokka's blue eyes darkened.

"Suki, listen to me!" he said loudly, but she had already turned away. "I _did _love Yue--" That was all Suki needed to hear. She began to run, that perfect, graceful lope that the Keyoshi warriors were so proud of. She began to run; run away from him.

"Suki!" he yelled, but his words were whipped away by the wind.

_**Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you**_

_**That I can't keep loving you (can't keep loving you)**_

Sokka sank to his knees in the sand. "What do I do, Yue?" he pleaded, glancing up at the moon.

_"You know what you have to do, Sokka." _The sea breeze whistled by his ear, and on its back rode a placid voice, the voice of the Water Tribe princess. _"Give me up, Sokka. I _did _love you, but I have seen you and Suki. She loves you, more fully and completely then I ever could."_

"No," Sokka whispered, eyes clenched shut.

_"Give me up, Sokka," _Yue repeated in a calm whisper. _"Give me up, and see what's waiting for you right in front of your eyes."_

"You'll always be a part of me, Yue."

_"Let me go, Sokka, and go get her."_

The warrior's eyes snapped open, and he got to his feet and began to run in the direction Suki had taken.

_**Oh, with half of my heart**_

Up above, the moon spirit smiled.

**_I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else_**

**_Made a plan, stay the man who could only love himself_**

Sokka ran, his breath coming in spurts, his meteorite sword clanking from the belt around his waist. Suki couldn't have gotten that far. He followed her footprints in the sand, his blue eyes bouncing in their sockets as he glanced up and down, left and right, searching for any sign of the Keyoshi warrior.

Her footprints suddenly stopped, and Sokka was looking at a craggy stone wall. Grumbling under his breath, he began to climb the face of the cliff.

**_"Lonely" was the song I sang_**

**_Until the day you came_**

Sokka clambered over the edge of the cliff, sweat beading on his tanned forehead from the effort of climbing. As he looked around at his surroundings, he saw lush grass, palm trees, boulders... And no Suki. He sighed heavily, and then something caught his eye.

Something red, fluttering on the branch of an overhanging tree.

Suki's Fire Nation headband.

A shrewd smile crossing his features, Sokka grabbed the headband and began walking in the direction it indicated.

So she _wasn't _angry with him, after all.

**_Showing me another way_**

**_And all that my love could bring_**

Following the trail Suki had left for him, a torn piece of red fabric here, one of her anklets there, he soon came to a dead end.

"Suki!" he called. Nobody answered.

The more prevalent side of Sokka's brain, the illogical side, quickly analyzed the situation. A trail of Suki's belongings, no Suki...

_**Half of my heart's got a grip on the situation**_

_**Half of my heart takes time**_

"She was kidnapped!" Sokka hissed, spinning around as if he expected the "kidnapper" to be waiting to nab him, too. As he gazed at his surroundings, he realized something else. He had absolutely no idea where he was.

**_Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you _**

**_That I can't keep loving you (can't keep loving you)_**

**_Oh, with half of my heart_**

"SUKI!" the Water Tribe boy bellowed, sending more then a few birds flying away at the sound of his voice. "Suki, I'm sorry! You were right, all of this time I was loving Yue along with you. But I'm not anymore, Yue's gone. She's gone, Suki! Please come back to me!"

**_Your faith is strong, but I can only fall short for so long_**

**_Down the road, later on, you will hate that I never gave more to you_**

**_Then half of my heart_**

The forest was quiet except for the sound of Sokka's labored breathing. He fell to his knees, believing that his beloved Keyoshi warrior was lost to him forever.

Sokka buried his head in his hands. "Suki... I'm sorry."

**_But I can't stop loving you (can't stop loving you)_**

**_I can't stop loving you with half of my, half of my heart_**

**_Oh, half of my heart_**

Something dropped to the ground right in front of Sokka. At the sound, he glanced up, did a double-take, and leaped to his feet.

**_Oh, half of my heart's got a real good imagination_**

**_Half of my heart's got you_**

Suki stood in front of him, copper-colored hair hanging in her face, eyebrows raised expectantly. Sokka almost ran to embrace her, but then he hung back, looking ashamed.

"Do you... Do you forgive me?"

**_Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you_**

**_That half of my heart won't do_**

"Sokka, of course I--" Suki began, but then the Water Tribe warrior began fumbling with his warrior's wolf-tail, taking out the tie that bound his hair together and wrapping it around itself. "What in the name of the elements are you doing?"

Sokka took a deep breath, seeming to compose himself, and then sank to one knee. He held up the crudely fashioned fabric ring, and blue eyes met hazel.

**_Half of my heart is a shotgun wedding _**

**_To a bride with a paper ring_**

"Suki, will you marry me?"

**_And half of my heart is the part of a man_**

**_Who's never truly loved anything_**

Suki's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open. "Sokka, we're teenagers! We're in the middle of a war!" Hurt flooded the boy's eyes, and he slowly rose to his feet, the makeshift ring crushed in his fist.

Just as he was about to turn away, Suki took two steps forward and pressed her mouth to his. As they kissed, she quietly took the ring away from him and slipped it onto her left hand ring finger. When they broke away, both of their eyes were shining.

"I'm guessing that was a yes?" Sokka asked, smiling his trademark wide smile. The corners of Suki's mouth twitched upwards. "I love you, Suki." He pulled her into a warm embrace, and no more words were spoken about earlier events.

"I love you, too, Sokka." Suki nestled her head into his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat. "But one thing. Let's keep this our secret until after the war, okay?"

He laid his head on top of hers. "Okay."

They stood like that for a long while, glad of each other, each glad to have something steady and constant in a world of turmoil and war. Up above, the moon seemed to shine even brighter, cutting through the dark night.

* * *

**There you have it, a little bit of Sokka\Suki cuteness. Sorry if Suki was a little to angry, or Sokka a little too OOC. **

**Review!**

**:Hyperactive Lioness:**


End file.
